Beyond Apartment Five
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: Lucy and Juvia move into a new shared apartment with Natsu and Gray whom they have never met. Where they hope for a real life experience. But what happens when secrets and suspicion unfolds? What is the true reason beneath all the lies? Why is there so much tension within the local area? Who should the girls be 'prepared' for? Gang/mafia AU Nalu Gruvia Mainly Nalu
1. Prologue

Ah-Magnolia University Campus. A bustling atmosphere with a bright attitude, both student and teachers alike. Round dome street lights light up the Campus grounds, and the park lands where some students enjoy a late night stroll, or each other's presence.

Separate from the main University, the Campus came alive at night, and quite silent during the day, as it should be, with classes commencing. Yet there would always be the occasional 'sucker' who would not attend class, sometimes out of being rebellious, but mostly because they slept through their alarm.

The garden beds were lined with bushes, all cut and kept neat, all with their own flowers blooming in time for the long awaited spring that was just around the corner. Each dorm window had curtains shut, yet the hue of light still spilled through onto the foot path before them.

All was peaceful in the centre of the Campus until a frustrated yell emerged from dorm number 183.

"Juvia is mad! Juvia just needs a place!" Juvia Lockser huffed in annoyance, as she spoke in her particular third person reference.

Flouncing, Juvia fell down into her deep blue bean bag, in the corner of her white bedroom. Crossing her arms, she scowled and faced her roommate. Juvia was a twenty year old high school graduate who was planning into going into marine biology. The sea had always peaked her interest, maybe due to the fact that she grew up by the sea.

She was the top of her class for biology in high school, as well as working in Magnolia Zoo as a reward from her biology teacher, who recommended Juvia strongly towards the zoologists. And as naturally as possible, Juvia excelled in the ocean life whilst working at the Zoo.

"I know Juvia, just give me a minute." Lucy Heartfilia sighed and held her head, as she tried to concentrate on the screen before her.

Mumbling to herself, Lucy flicked between pages on her laptop. Lucy was a nineteen (nearly twenty) year old high school graduate herself. She was an aspiring astrologist, as the night skies filled her with curiosity, and many tired nights.

Top of her class for physics and mathematics, Lucy was determined to finish high school and become independent. That is, before she really found out about adult responsibilities. And money. She was a current barista at the ' _Mermaid Heel'_ with quite a slow yet steady income at the moment.

Which lead to why the girls were, determined and frustrated at the moment.

Rubbing her temples Lucy sighed again. "Yeah nothing on this site either. Going back to the browser."

Juvia groaned and stood up behind the blonde. "We are half way through the gookie results page! Juvia wants to give up!" Juvia wailed.

"Shh-" Lucy spoke, eyes concentrating on the screen before her. "Hold on, I think I found something."

Reading the small description below the link, Lucy read out loud; "Seeking two roommates of all ages and genders, payment on rent with be divided by fourths as long as steading income is available-"

"JUVIA WANTS YOU TO CLICK THAT SITE!" Juvia screamed, so Lucy complied.

"Um, um, oh here it is-" Lucy searched for her place once again. "-as long as steading income is available, all will be accepted (first in best dressed). And look here Juvia!"

"What!? What is Juvia looking at!?" The bluenette spoke excitedly.

"The apartment is twenty minutes from the University!" Lucy spoke happily.

Juvia's eyes lit up, and she clasped her hands together, stars in her eyes. "Oh Lucy, this is perfect!"

Smiling and laughing Lucy agreed, before her faced turned into pure mortification. "Juvia…"

"What is it? What is wrong?" Juvia's face turned into concern.

"It's first in best dressed, and someone just posted that they are interested." Lucy flatly spoke, almost defeated.

Juvia's face fell, before lighting up again. "Quick post as well, post as well!"

Confused Lucy posted her interest in the place, as well as hitting the 'ready to move' button. The avatar of the person who posted before them popped into view, her short post was quick to draw attention from the seeker.

 **Animal Soul:** I am interested, although I am only living by myself, you can surely find another roommate to make two.

 **Host:** We will see, we have you as a contact for ASAP if no one else offers.

 **Guest:** Hi! We are interested, two roommates here, both with steady income, so rent will be easy to pay.

"There I just posted for you Juvia. The Host is active so maybe we can get a quick reply-" Lucy spun around and faced Juvia. "Hopefully we can compete against 'animal soul' or whatever. I didn't even have enough time to make an account."

"Juvia thinks this place is good after all, the ad was posted eight minutes ago." Juvia smiled, yet slightly nervous.

"Should I look up the address, I didn't even do that yet." Lucy laughed anxiously.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia would like to see what it looks like."

Pulling out her phone, Lucy begun typing the address into her mapz app, quickly finding the result she was happy with Lucy opened up street view so that the duo could see the apartment, Juvia came and stood over Lucy's shoulder once again.

"Oh it's very nice, Juvia likes the balcony! Juvia can look out onto the street!" Juvia giggled excitedly.

"Let's see the view!" Lucy turned the camera on the map to face away from the apartment, and to show the crowded streets below and street corner. "Hey that's Mermaid Heel down the corner there! I never noticed the apartment before!"

"Easier for Lucy to go to work now!" Juvia smiled brightly.

 **PING**

Swinging around to face her screen, Lucy eyed the reply to her post carefully.

 **Host:** Make an account and email us. You can find the email on our account page.

Squealing, Lucy jumped up and hugged Juvia. "We did it!"

"Juvia thinks you shouldn't have your hopes up." The bluenette spoke with an obvious monotone, barely registering the hug from the blonde, yet slightly warm inside.

"Oh right." Lucy pulled back and straightened her shirt. "I'll e-mail him, and you can order some pizza please."

Nodding her head Juvia agreed. "Juvia is on it!"

"This is going to be great!"

"My stomach is full!" Lucy moaned, laying down on her bed, patting her belly. "That was good."

"Juvia agrees." The bluenette spoke from the spinning desk chair, twirling herself around and around on it. "Juvia feels like she is going to be sick."

"Maybe Juvia should stop spinning around." Lucy groaned in response.

The spinning stopped and Juvia stared at the ceiling. "Juvia wants love, Juvia is all alone." 

"Me to Juvia." Lucy sighed, now sitting up. "I hope that e-mail comes through soon."

Whining abit due to the fact that she stood up, Lucy walked over to the shared desk of herself and her roommate. Walking as fast as she could past all the empty pizza boxes and fizzy drink bottles, Lucy pulled out her own desk chair.

Dropping down into the chair so that it lowered a bit, Lucy turned her attention to the stationary laptop before her. It hadn't been touched for a while, and had been left open on her e-mail account as she waited desperately for a reply.

Leaning forward, her hands cupping her face, Lucy focused all her mortal mind onto the object before her. She was going to influence the person on the other side to send their reply back. And she was going to make them reply—

NOW!

Okay, maybe she just didn't try hard enough. Maybe this time, and—

NOW!

Okay maybe she was just mental and she really didn't have any powers (not that they existed in this boring world) but, what could a girl do? She was bored!

Leaning back in her chair in defeat, a loud PING was heard from her e-mail account, spiking the interest of Juvia and Lucy. "Juvia thinks that is the long awaited reply!" Juvia yelled in excitement, pointing towards the lap top.

"Yes! It is!" Lucy giggled in response as her mouse hovered over the e-mail account name from the sender. "Should I open it!?"

Juvia stared blankly into the blonde's face, almost as if Lucy was stupid. "Juvia sometimes over estimates you. Of course you should open it!"

"Oh right!" Lucy blushed feeling a bit embarrassed, but pushed the feelings aside as she clicked the received mail, opening up the contents.

"Dear Lucy and Juvia,-"

We have read over your notice and short document about each of you, we have also seen your previous capabilities of paying rent on time and are most pleased. However it seems like you need this shared apartment as much as we do, (financially speaking). However you seem capable of paying each quarter that you both independently owe.

With this Gray and I have come to an agreement on allowing you to move in with us. We will organise arrangements with the landlord, so long that you organise your banking accounts into paying rent weekly.

Our apartment number is 5 at Well's lot 14 on Strawberry street. Moving day is on Monday the 6th of March. Any inquires of moving make sure you e-mail me, or message me with any delays at

05 555 842 647- Natsu

"-Natsu and Gray." Lucy breathed in deeply before turning around to face her best friend. "Juvia! We got it! We get to live in that cutesy apartment!"

Smiling brightly Juvia squeezed Lucy's arms tightly. "This is a new chapter for Juvia! A new journey! Of love!"

Smiling Nervously against Juvia's arm, Lucy shook slightly "Love?"


	2. Chapter 1

City lights, traffic, public parks and the lot whizzed past Lucy's car window. She was excited and very nervous. Concentrating on the road once again, Lucy's grip tightened on her steering wheel. Placing her hand on the radio dial, and switching to a station she liked, Lucy relaxed a bit more.

Sighing to herself, she tapped in time with the music on the steering wheel, and finally taking in some proper appreciation for the suburb she was driving through. It was not as busy as the main city, but it wasn't quiet in its own self.

Shops littered the street, malls and grocers, the local doctor accompanied by the pharmacy. Apartment lots towered over the main street, although they were no taller than five stories, they situated nicely in the township.

The traffic was lighter to that of the main city, to which Lucy eagerly enjoyed and appreciated. It seemed that this suburb, off the city, was quite nice and relaxing. She had been in this suburb before, considering that she worked here, she knew her way fairly well. Which helped in her own situation, as her new apartment block was across the road from her current employment.

The music on the radio suddenly softened.

"Lucy."

Flinching a bit, Lucy's eyes darted to the passenger seat, before realising it was Juvia talking to her. With her mind wondering to the beautiful suburb Lucy had forgotten that Juvia was in the car with her.

"Oh sorry Juvia what was it?" Lucy hummed, before realising the light in front of her was green.

"Juvia wants to make sure that you know where you are going." Juvia questioned the blonde intently, with great interest.

"Yeah of course I know where I am going, I work here remember?" Lucy urged her friend, turning on her left indicator. "It's just down here."

"Will the removalist know where to park?" Juvia asked, gesturing behind her, to the truck following the car, closely.

"I asked Natsu to make sure there was a car space near to the apartment, so that we could unpack." Lucy replied, now indicating to pull into a parking spot, pointing to a 'reserved' sign.

"See? That's for us."

Pulling up into the car space and parking, Lucy sighed and sat back into her chair. Hands on her head she looked over to Juvia who held out her hand. "Juvia knows you're nervous, Juvia is nervous too. But Juvia wants to do this with you because you're my best friend."

Smiling at her best friend, Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Okay. Let's do this."

Stepping out of the car, and locking it, Lucy and Juvia stepped onto the pavement before the apartment. Looking around at the apartment building Juvia breathed in deeply.

"Juvia will go let the roommates know we are here." Juvia suggested.

Agreeing, Lucy nodded her head. "I'll start with helping the removalist guys."

Splitting off into their respectable path ways, Lucy headed towards the now parked truck. The workers then hopped out of the truck, a smile drawn on one of their faces, were the other wore a slightly bored expression.

"Thanks for this guys." Lucy spoke in a bubbly tone. "I know it's your job, but it's still a huge thing to do in all of that traffic. And now to pack the apartment."

The first one, had Light blonde hair, tanned skin and black eyes. His smile was very wide, genuine and bright. A piercing decorated his left ear, much like a crystal. He stood tall and was well built over Lucy. He seemed very playful and even a bit of a flirt, and somehow seemed to never shy away from hard work or labour.

The second worker had black hair, pale skin and red eyes. His lips formed into a flat line and showed no interest what so ever compared to his fellow employee. His hair was long enough to be tied into a pony tail, and Lucy noted that it looked good on him, however a part of his fringe covered one side of his face, and the hair never seemed to shy away from its position for Lucy to peek at it.

"It's not a problem, like you said it's our job." The blonde paused for a second as he looked Lucy up and down. "Besides, working for a pretty lady such as yourself, makes the work load easier."

The black haired man rolled his eyes, as he stood next to his co-worker.

"I don't think you should flatter me too much." Lucy smiled, pink dusting her cheeks. "Who knows what might happen?"

"And what may that be?"

"We are here to work, not to party." The dark haired man spoke harshly yet firmly.

The blonde looked back at the dark haired man before turning back to Lucy. "Ah- I think your blue haired friend is returning."

On que, Juvia stood next to Lucy, quite contempt. "Juvia called the apartment number, the man that answered it said they were coming down soon to help us."

Nodding and smiling Lucy thanked Juvia. "Thanks Juvia-This is…Um… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your names!"

"Oh I am Sting, and this is Rogue." The blond haired man known as Sting spoke, gesturing towards himself. "At your service mam'."

Sting bowed and held his hand out towards Juvia. "Juvia does not like this, Juvia has never been treated like this before by a man! What will Juvia do?" The bluenette whispered in a confused voice, to Lucy.

Giggling, Lucy shook her head. "And I don't think it is wise to 'freak out' one of your customers-Sting."

Straightening back up and adjusting his shirt, a wide grin displayed across his face. "That is great advice Ms Heartfilia."

Eye brow raising onto how he knew her last name the blond man looked like he was trying to back pedal, however his co-worker jumped in before he could speak. "Your name is listed on our services sheet. First and Last, and to be used when we address one of our customers." Rogue spoke flatly.

"Oh." Lucy spoke, the sound barely exciting her mouth.

"Lucy and Juvia?" A deep throaty voice came from behind the two girls, and the removalist's straightened up, and something in their eyes changed from 'playful' to serious.

The two girls turned around to meet two (they'd be lying if they said they weren't handsome) casually dressed men. The first one had eyes like they were onyx and reminded Lucy of rich stones found in the ground. That was the first thing she noticed about him, then his unruly pink hair. Then his unbelievably tanned body, and how well built he was. Oh and how tall and strong he looked? Drool worthy.

The second man, Lucy could tell Juvia had already taken a liking too. He too was well built, with raven hair and dark eyes. He had tanned skin also, but was considered a 'light' coating, he was paler than the man he stood next to. He was currently in the process of removing his shirt, for whatever reason as to why, Lucy had no idea. Maybe he was hot?

"Yes that's us." Lucy finally spoke. "You're Natsu and Gray?"

The pinkette nodded his head pointing towards himself. "I'm Natsu, and that-" He stopped looking at his roommate, almost in embarrassment. "Is Gray."

"Don't say it like I disgust you." Gray snorted, chucking his shirt on the concrete behind him. 'Nice to meet you though."

Lucy looked confused before turning to introduce herself and Juvia.

"I am Lucy and this is-"

"Juvia! Juvia Lockser!" Juvia spoke in a dreamy voice, slightly swaying herself.

"Is she alright?" Gray asked, confusion displayed on his face and voice.

"Oh yeah. She's just." Lucy stopped just trying to figure out what her best friend was doing. She had never seen her act like this before. "I don't know what she is doing actually."

Juvia stopped swaying and looked up at Gray, before quickly looking away in embarrassment. "Gray-sama, you don't have a shirt on."

Lucy's eyes darted towards the man's bare chest before looking away. "Um."

Natsu sighed. "Sorry he's an exhibitionist and strips everywhere." He slapped Gray's arm before leaning dangerously close into his roommate's side. "Don't you dare mess this up. He whispered.

"I see." Lucy spoke softly, feeling confused.

A cough erupted from behind the girls, moving aside Lucy made way for the two removalist to see their new roommates. Natsu and Gray's eyes widened and then glared at the men, in which they both returned the favour. Choosing to ignore the looks the men were giving each other, Lucy spoke;

"This is Sting and Rogue, they are our removalists for today."

Gray's jaw clicked to and fro as he glared at the men. Nastu too did the same thing before shaking his head. "Lucy, Juvia. Why don't you go with Gray and I will discuss our plan on moving in with these two-" He looked at Sting and Rogue almost as if he was trying to figure out an appropriate word for them. "Gentlemen."

"Oh, yeah sure." Lucy replied, Juvia following soon after. "Juvia is really excited to see what the apartment looks like!"

Gray gave her a confused look before ushering the two inside the building. Now taking the lead the group headed to the main door, where Gray entered his access key, and soon the doors allowed access to the group. Entering the small lobby, the trio went up two flights of stair before standing at door number 5.

"This is our apartment, it has two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, a kitchen and a dining room. All laundry is completed down stairs." Unlocking the door with his key, the girls entered their new home.

It was surprisingly really clean, the living room was the first thing they saw, and it was situated in front of a huge pane of glass, with curtains drawn on either side of it, placed gently on hooks, the kitchen was next and was in the corner of the huge shared room. The dining room on the other side.

Amazed the girls continued to walk throughout the apartment, now moving into a hallway which lead to a bedroom on the left and a bedroom on the right, and situated in the middle was the bathroom, complete with a shower and a bath.

Smiling brightly the two turned to Gray, eyes shining. "Which one is ours?" They asked in unison.

"The one down on the right."

Thanking him, the two ran down, and opened the door to their new room. They felt like little kids all over again, walking into their new home for the first time, and it was.

The room was big enough for two single beds, one on the wall and one against a window. It was also big enough for their shared desk. On the entrance wall it held a huge wardrobe, complete with mirror sliding doors.

"Juvia loves this place!" Juvia exclaimed. "Oh look! A door!"

Juvia was right a wooden white door with a gold handle stood next to the wardrobe on the opposite wall, opening it slowly, Juvia giggled to she what was on the other side.

"A balcony!?" Juvia yelled in delight.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed rushing to see if it was the truth, and lo and behold a small balcony with an already situated glass tea table and two chairs stood. The city view was amazing from what they could see over their small suburb, and Magnolia tower stood tall over the buildings it surrounded.

The two could see everything, and that means everything. Especially a certain intense conversation held by Natsu, Sting and Rogue. They looked as if they were going to fight and a huge outburst came from Natsu, with his fists balled up, ready to punch.

Sting laughed at him and spoke some uncoherent words, the girls couldn't see Natsu's face, but the way that he tensed up showed that he didn't like the comment. Natsu too shouted a few words back at the blond before saying something the girls could defiantly not hear. And with that, Rogue pulled Sting back and began to walk off, way from the building and the removalist truck.

"Juvia, their leaving and they didn't even help us unload!" Lucy whined, more suspicious than anything.

Juvia nodded and huffed. "Juvia will no longer give you that five star rating, Juvia will give you a two and a half instead."

"Juvia I don't think you have to worry about that too much." Lucy spoke in a low tone.

"Why?" Juvia questioned.

And almost as if on que, Natsu turned around and stared directly at the girls.


End file.
